Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an information processor capable of communicating with a plurality of devices and to a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions readable by a computer of the information processor.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique for causing an image forming apparatus to execute a work flow in which operations to be performed are defined in advance.